Many devices such as but not limited to outdoor testing equipment and the like require electrical power for operation. Both commercial and residential structures typically have at least one electrical outlet to provide power for devices that require electricity to operate. The latter, structure type, residential, often have limited availability of electrical outlets. Further, the location of the electrical outlets is often not in the ideal location for the required device and/or task that needs to be accomplished utilizing a device that requires electrical power.
One issue with limited availability of electrical outlets is the high cost of adding electrical outlet capacity to an existing structure. If a new outlet is required to be place on the exterior of a structure, the cost to add a new electrical receptacle can range from hundreds to thousands of dollars depending upon the requirements and complexities involved. The high cost of adding an electrical outlet to a structure often will prohibit the ability for an individual to utilize a device that requires electrical power for operation. Additionally, while utilization of electrical extension can provide a temporary solution, this arrangement cannot be utilized for any length of time as it is unsafe and does not meet code requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical coupling adapter that is configured to facilitate a permanent electrical connection between a device that is located outside of a structure wherein the electrical coupling adapter provides an electrical coupling for the device to a power receptacle disposed within the interior of the structure.